Puckleberry's World
by Bubbles987
Summary: Just a collection of Puckleberry one-shots, sucky summary but most of them should be good.


_**A/N: Helllloooo :) I am back!...Kinda. It's summer so I have more time to upload but i'm not doing whole stories. This is going to be a series of one-shots. Some will be connected some definitely will not be. When school resumes I will be updating wayyy less... like once every 9 weeks so please stick with me. Enjoy ;)**_

**Chapter one : It's all over.**

_11:30 pm_

I was about to head to bed when I got a message from Noah. Noah and I started dating last year and this weekend would be our 2 year anniversary. I looked at my phone and it was a picture of Santana...and Noah together...in bed. I could feel my heart breaking. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, I turned off my phone and threw it across the room. I couldn't stop the tears now. I just curled up into a ball and sobbed into my pillow. My mind was racing back to all the memories.

_**Flashback**_

_ "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when I walked in the door._

_ "Noah? What is all this?" I asked, still shocked by the scene in front of me_

_ "Happy Birthday,baby" he said smiling, I ran into his arms and hugged him with all my strength. _

_ "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I mumbled into his chest._

_ "It's all for you." I looked up into his breath taking Hazel eyes and kissed him lightly. _

_ "This is all very sickening sweet, but if y'all don't stop I'm 'bout to puke on Kurt's Gucci shoes." Said Mercedes. _

_ "Oh dear!" Kurt exclaimed and elbowed her. _

_ "Oh you guuysss! I'm so happy! Thank you all for coming!"_

_ "I wasn't going to come but Puck made me." Quinn said from the back, with a slight smile. Me and her really had become friends since I stopped dating Finn and they got back together. _

_ "Thanks Quinn." I smiled at her._

_ "Come on Rachel, lets have fun!" Artie said. _

_That was the best birthday I have ever had, and it was all because of my amazing boyfriend._

**Flashback ends**

Every memory that popped in my head made the whole in my heart bigger and the ache through my body intensify. Eventually I fell asleep into a dreamless night.

Waking up in the morning was horrible. I have a horrible headache and I didn't want to go to school but I knew I had to end it with _him._ I dragged myself out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a oversized hoodie. I drove to school and went to straight to my locker.

I was putting my books away when I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist.

"Morning babe" I tensed hearing his voice, and shrugged him off.

"Whats wrong Rach?" How dare he play stupid.

"It's over Noah" I said, trying to stop the tears from resurfacing

"What?"

"I know about Santana."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rach."

"Yes you do! She sent me a picture! How dare you!" I yelled at him, I can't stand it anymore.

"Rachel, it's not what it looks like." He said trying to get out of this.

"Stop lying to me!"

"For fucks sake Rachel! I love you, I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"You listen to me Noah Puckerman, I may not be popular or "hot" but I am human. I deserve respect and I don't need a lying,cheating, boyfriend!" I said and proceeded to walk away.

'Wait Rachel!" He grabbed my arm but I pulled back.

"Leave me alone Noah, we're over."

"I made a mistake Rachel. It'll never happen again, I swear."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, I thought you loved me" I said sniffling

"I do! It's just, Santana came over to my house wanting to drink and rant so I kept her company, then she kissed me, then it just kinda fucking happened."

"It's too late Noah, I can't trust or be with you anymore... you broke me." I looked at him one last time to see tears shining in his eyes and walked away. I went to my car and drove away. Ignoring all calls and texts from him and everyone that saw what had happened. I never knew what it was like to fall in love until I met him and I never thought that it would be him that would show me what real heart break is.

_"Please Rach, just give me another chance -Noah"_

_ "Goodbye Noah, It's all over" _


End file.
